The present invention relates to a video game apparatus, which can be played by a video game player, for controlling a play character displayed on a video screen to perform role playing for the video game player to develop a certain ability, which may be a personality, a method of controlling the growth of such a play character, and a medium which stores a game program of such a role playing game.
There are known various role playing games which can be played by a video game player to control a play character displayed on a video screen to perform role playing for the video game player. One of the known role playing games is a battle game in which a displayed play character grows while repeating battles against an opponent character in various scenes. According to another role playing game, a plurality of abilities available from a list of ability settings are selectively assigned to a play character to give the play character a certain personality.
In the above battle game, as the play character experiences more and more fights against the opponent character, the play character develops an increased combat ability. However, the combat ability of the play character increases or decreases with the game playing ability of the video game player, and the factor which governs the growth of the combat ability depends solely on how the play character fights with the opponent character. Consequently, the game ends up with similar results at all times, and fails to interest the game player sufficiently. In the other role playing game, the personality of the play character is established just as instructed by the game player. Therefore, the game player may soon lose interest in this role playing game for lack of variations in selecting play character personalities.